


Ingêt Azhâr

by Miss_Wishful_Thinking



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Because he loves Gimli, But Fíli comes around, Dwarf Courting, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I really don't know where this came from, Kíli ships it, M/M, Not quite canon for obvious reasons, One sideed in the beginning, Outline of movie, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Rare Pairings, Stubborn Dwarves, They are One's, True Love, but he doesn't really help, but not really because I have a headcanon that Dwarves can't court until they come of age, dwarves in love, how many other Fíli/Gimli fic are out there?, like really, or at least its looked down on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wishful_Thinking/pseuds/Miss_Wishful_Thinking
Summary: Ingêt Azhâr ~ Coming Home
Gimli had always looked up to Fíli, had always known that the blond Heir was something more to him. Or at least would one day grow to be so. Unfortunately when the object of your affection is older than you and has much more important things to do than pay you a bit of attention it is rather hard to woo them. Luckily for young Gimli, he had been nothing if not determined in his pursuit of theThorin's Heir and over time Fíliwas slowly won over both of them recognizing that they were each other's One's. However, when the Quest to reclaim the Lonely mountain tears them apart right after they finally acknowledge their bond Gimli is left to wait in Ered Luin while Fíli faces dangers that at times resonate through their bond leaving both of them longing to be reunited, hopefully with both being unharmed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not dead. Yay! Wit the weather I've been having where I live. I might though if I have to go outside to shovel snow one more time. 
> 
> Anyway, recently I have found that I have a fondness for this ship and of course I couldn't contain myself and accidently added in some angst and a fair dose of Fili POV. (It's a weakness I know but I don;t want a cure.)
> 
> Now I don't know how many other people out there like this ship or were at least curious about it but I was looking on Pinterest for inspiration to get me back into a writing mood since I've been so inactive for a while and I saw this cute little pic of kid!Fili and kid!Gimli together. Now I wish I would have saved it because I can't find it anymore. (I'm blaming my computer. It was Lucy's fault all the way). And well we can all see where seeing that led me. 
> 
> Thus drawing inspiration from many a fic and pic I have written this for your enjoyment. Hope you enjoy it and if any of you people out there are good at doing fanart feel free to make one for this (I suck at it). I would love to see your views on some of the scenes in this.
> 
> DISCLAIMER : Me no own nothin' but me's own ideas. Sadly I can only borrow them for my evil plans for a short while. :'(
> 
> Also; All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Happy reading! (That is all. You may now continue.)

 

_**~ Chapter One ~** _

 

In Gimli's eyes, Fíli, sister-son of the great Thorin Oakenshield, was the very center of his entire world. He was the stars moving across the night sky leading him home, he was the sun that shown so brightly on the rising dawn edging him on to become the greatest warrior in all of history. He was a fierce lion when he sparred and his rare smiles were something Gimli treasured above all. He had looked up to Fíli son of Dis from the very first moment he laid eyes on the small nervous lad as he stood above his cradle partly hidden behind Dis' skirts, his younger brother Kili held in her arms.

Fíli had had too much pressure put on his shoulders at too young an age much too soon. He was solemn and serious and held himself as if a raging reproach was always just seconds away from being lashed at him. His Durin blue eyes had held a sad cool glare in them that never really went away, not even when he smiled or laughed, those few rare occasions Gimli can remember that he, and his playmates Kili and Ori had managed to tempt out of him.

Gimli had been closer in age to Kili only fifteen years in age difference between them while it had been a greater twenty between Fíli and himself and he would admit that it put quite a distance between them. To an older generation it might not seem like much but to them, those two decades was like the whole expance of Arda twice over and then adding a thousand more miles to that. Fíli just couldn't see him as anything but a little dwarfling and a younger distant cousin. It was disappointing, but Gimli would rather have had only that with Fíli than nothing at all.

Fíli had still been the one to give him his first play ax and his first dagger. He had gifted him his first bead, and also gave him his first weapons lesson along his first crafting lesson,. It hadn't been his Adad who had been the first person to take him hunting and fishing but rather Fíli. It had been Fíli with his golden mane of hair that had been the first to see the result of his first smithing and he suffered through his first and last attempt at baking when he tried his hand of that craft. And in a way, he had also been the person who gave him his first braid. For almost every important step and mile stone that took place in a young dwarfs life Fíli had been there for it and more often than not, the one to provide the means for him to approach and do it.

By the time Gimli had finally reached battle-ready age at the age of forty winters Fíli had already drawn away from him even more, the responsibility of being his Uncle's Heir more important than entertaining his silly excitable younger cousin. Though thankfully the blond sun haired dwarf had never really complained or protested his presence when Gimli had chosen to tag along after him instead of tending to his own lessons given to him to his father and tutors.

He also never told him “No” if he begged him to spare a few minutes to teach him how to handle his weapons better. Though whether Fíli had had a fondness for him himself or if he just hadn't wanted to disappoint his elders in turning down a younger dwarfs request for his tutelage Gimli still couldn't decide. Either way, he had taken what time he could take with his hearts muse wherever and whenever he could without complaint knowing just how busy the other dwarf must have been. And he had been thankful that he had taken the time out of his busy schedule to pay him some small part of attention when he would have been better off attending his assigned duties.

Its not that he couldn't have begged lessons off older more experienced warriors and he knows that any of them would have been all to happy to teach a young eager dwarf their craft but Gimli had long ago decided that if any were to teach him the important things it would be his Prince, Fíli. And yes, while he also had many tutors that his Adad hired to teach him, the lone sun haired dwarf of Ered Luin would forever hold his heart in all things and he always showed more passion for a subject when the Crown Prince taught him. Something of which did not go unnoticed by his parents.

It was in fact his preference for the Prince that had brought his Amad and Adad to sit him down one day and give him the talk of all talks that all young dwarves must suffer through their parents or a close relative giving them; the talk of _One's_ and the quenching of heat of his steel rod  in another's slick trough. Or as his Amad, who was a jewel miner by craft, had put it; the placing of his pick into another's cavern and the consequences of descending into another cavern if not given explicit permission.

And indeed had he ever suffered the embarrassment of that talk, the blush that had built up all over his skin nearly matching that of his fiery hair both in color and in heat. However, the one good thing that had come out of it was that talking his feeling for Fíli over with his parents had enlightened him on the fact that Fíli could indeed be his _One_. The disappointment that went with that good news however was that he had also been informed that just because someone was your _One_ that didn't necessarily mean that you were theirs.

This news did not deter him in his affections for his Prince but instead perhaps strengthened his determination to pursue him and win his affections in return. He didn't care if it was considered ill-thought of that the younger of a pair to do the courting, he was filled with the resolve make his handsome _One_ his in all things. A deed that he was aware not everyone agreed with.

King Thorin himself had once or twice expressed his displeasure at his more and more open courting of his Heir stating that Fíli needed to continue his line. Never mind that it was a well known fact that if a couple wished they could either adopt through a blood-rite or enlist a close female relation to carry a child for them. Under which case the Dam would have been work-wed and uninterested in having dwarflings herself, an all too common occurrence when their race already was low in numbers and in need of an increase so they could survive.

Fíli's Amad Dis on the other hand, if not supported them wholeheartedly, at least found his pursuit of her eldest son endearing and as she once phrased it, “Cute and amusing, that little lads determination. Its near like a squirrel trying to impress a raven to its nest; quite impossible but not entirely improbable given his continued insistence.” Gimli had indeed been undecided as to whether he should have been insulted or grateful for what little support she showed.

Kíli, Fíli's younger brother on the other hand had thrown himself soul and, quite literally, body into helping his friend and dwarflinghood playmate to court and win his elder brothers affections. Sometimes going as far as to set the two of them up to a meeting and locking them in the same room together in hopes of them furthering their so-far-in nonexistent relationship a time or five much to both of their embarrassments. While he was appreciative of his friends efforts he would much rather Kíli be like his parents in the way that they stood back and gradually encouraged him when he was feeling the hopelessness of his endeavor but mostly stayed out of his way and let him continue on at his own pace to woo his _One_.

By the time Fíli had reached his majority and was considered an adult to their race Gimli was sure that he had made progress with his persistence. He noticed that Fíli allowed himself to smile more when he was around or found one of his gifts to him the normally cool look in his eye softened and a warmth that nearly matched his bright smile would deepened the blue color of his eyes and make them glitter like sapphires held to the light of a fire. He started seeking Gimli out himself and they spent time together talking of anything and everything under the mountain. Over all they grew closer and Gimli got the feeling that Fíli let him closer than even Kíli and that he knew the Prince better than the Dam that birthed him into the world.

He had finally been close to achieving his life long goal of winning Fíli over to be his. True, he knew that they could not formally start courting in the public eye until Gimli himself came of age And even though he was sure that half of Ered Luin already knew of his attentions towards the Prince he found that he did not really care all that much. He was fine with the knowledge that Fíli was beginning to return his feelings and that those closest to him were aware of his feelings towards his _One_.

However, his growing happiness was not to last because King Thorin called upon the Dwarves of Durin's Folk in Ered Luin to join him in a quest to retake their true home; The Lonely Mountain of Erebor. And of course like the lovable loyal blasted fool Fíli was, he was one of the first to answer his Uncle's call. Sure, Gimli had known that it would be a duty his _One_ would feel compelled to do seeing as he was the Heir to the throne of Erebor after his Uncle but that still did not stop him from becoming sad that Fíli would surely leave him, for Thorin had specifically stated that he would not take a dwarf that was under the age of their majority with him. And of course, his Adad Gloin and Amad Dilana had vehemently and energetically agreed with the King despite his arguments for his case.

But true to the Durin's—and Dwarrow in general—stubbornness that was much to common among those of his race Gimli had not ceased proclaim _loudly_ to all and sundry that it was unfair and that he disagreed with their decision until Fíli himself had come to him and asked him to stay behind. The sly devil reasoning himself telling him that, “I would have you stay behind not because I doubt your skill to defend yourself in a fight or your ability to not have my or any of my the Company's backs should we be attacked, nor even your young age, but because I would not see you hurt. I would not be able to live with myself should you have been injured when I could have saved you from that pain. And I would not be able to concentrate on what needs to be done if you were to come along. I would be much too focused on protecting you and that is a risk I cannot take if it would cost any other member of the Company their lives.”

Yes, his _One_ was honorable to a fault but Gimli had still protested telling, or rather more accurately yelling at, Fíli that he didn't need to be protected. And he was only silenced when Fíli had pushed him up against the closest wall and grabbed the sides of his face tilting it upward and bringing his lips to join his own in their first shared kiss that seemed to Gimli to never end and yet end to fast. Fíli had finally broken the kiss by drawing back the barest bit to lean their foreheads together both of them panting with breathlessness as they stared into each others eyes, blue meeting brown both slightly glazed over in a daze that echoed that of their minds.

In Gimli's eyes it had been perfect and he had wanted more, already quite addicted to the smooth slightly spicy taste of his _One's_ mouth. But his attention had been drawn away and some of his want diminished by his _One's_ next words, “I will return to you Gimli, I've no plan to die on this quest though I am not naive enough to believe that I will come back unscathed I just hope that you will not mind the scars I will surely gain. I would not have you in danger my _One_. Know that I go to do this for you as much as I go to reclaim the throne I was born to sit upon with you by my side. And you will sit beside me khebabmudtu I will see to it. Just please, I beg you, wait here for me until I either send word for you to join me in our true home or I come to get you myself.”

He could have no more refused his _One_ this request than he could have spontaneously grown wings to fly, not when his very heart seemed to be singing at the words that his _One_ finally recognized him as his _One_ as well. So all he did was draw Fíli's lips back down to his for their second kiss taking control for the first time and deepening the kiss putting all his desire and desperation into it, every feeling running through him at that moment shared with his _One_ with every smooth brush of their lips and silky strokes of their tongues. He had wanted so much more than just that kiss and he could feel the evidence of Fíli's own want for him but they hadn't gone any further both recognizing that it was not yet time for them to consummate their bond, both silently acknowledging that they should wait until they could both promise safety of the other.

They had both stayed in that position, wrapped in each others arms sharing small kisses and whispering words of promises and endearments. At some point they sunk down onto the floor where Fíli then pulled him to rest upon his chest so that Gimli could lay his head upon it and hear the quiet rumble of his voice as Fíli spoke never above a whisper as if afraid of breaking the magic of that moment. They were happy and comfortable in a way neither had ever let themselves be before, only all to happy to lay there wrapped in a bubble of their own little world.

Only slowly and very reluctantly, on both of their parts, drawing apart when a foreign voice was heard clearing its throat a handful of paces away from them causing them to both startle slightly as the spell was broken to see the blushing and slightly guilty and apprehensive face of a very much nervous and uncomfortable looking King Thorin standing awkwardly with his hands clutched together behind his back looking anywhere but at his eldest sister-son where he was slowly picking himself off the floor clearly reluctant to ease his hold on his _One_.

It had been an awkward moment for only the King as both Gimli and Fíli had still been basking in the after warmth of their seclusion from reality. When they had finally separated, surely taking what Thorin had probably considered an unnecessary amount of time. Fíli had unashamedly given him one last knee melting kiss before joining his Uncle and leaving throwing one last smoldering look back at his _One_ surely knowing that he left Gimli smothered in want while happily drowning in it himself.

 

_**~ To Be Continued ~** _

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul Translations ((For if you didn't already know or recognize them already)) :
> 
> Adad : Father  
> Amad : Mother  
> khebabmudtu : An endearment that means "Heart-Forge" or "the forge where my heart is made" which I found beautifully romantic. Also here is the link for it and some others I found - http://jay345sal28.tumblr.com/post/118949263479/khuzdul4u-khuzdul-pet-names-and-other  
> Ingêt Azhâr : Coming Home
> 
> Note: The word 'One' is ittalisized all throughout the fic because A DWARROWS ONE IS PRETTY BLOODLY IMPORTANT!!!! and I wanted to draw attention to that. Sue me if you disagree I don't care.
> 
> Make sure to leave a Kudo if you liked this. And leave a comment too. I love to hear what you think of my stories and helps me get other ones and updates out. Boosting my confidence and all. Tell me if you like this ship or whatever.
> 
> Also, super big thanks to The Dwarrow Scholar Dictionary without which I would not have that amazing looking title in Khuzdul. Mind you not sure if I got it totally right, but I tried and that is what counts.
> 
> The second chapter will be a bit shorter and in Fíli's POV, sorta. Now sure about the third chapter yet since I have yet to write it but I do have a clear outline for it so it should be out soon. (Yeah I know haven't we all heard that one before.) So let me add "Hopefully be out soon".
> 
> Stay warm and have a great day, or night, wherever you are.
> 
> Oh yeah and have a happy holiday, if you know, you celebrate Christmas or whatever.


End file.
